


Maybe

by MegWinchester



Category: No Fandom
Genre: trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad. Possibly triggering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Maybe everything will be okay.  
Maybe this is the end.  
Maybe you don't care.  
Maybe I should listen to you more.  
Maybe I should leave you alone.  
Maybe everything will be okay.  
Maybe you should attack me.  
Maybe you should be mad.  
Maybe you should leave me.  
Maybe you should be happy.  
Maybe I can make you happy.  
Maybe everything will be okay.  
Maybe I can stop thinking.  
Maybe I have to be what you want.  
Maybe I have to be fearless.  
Maybe I have to be girly.  
Maybe I can stop "being a certain way because you are that way"  
Maybe you can be happy then.  
Maybe you will stop being mad.  
Maybe everything will be okay.  
Maybe you will yell.  
Maybe you will hit.  
Maybe you will hurt my heart.  
Maybe you can help.  
Maybe I can disappear.  
Maybe I can run away from here.

Maybe you'll stop being my everything.  
Maybe this will actually make sense.  
Maybe I'll stop wanting to cry.  
Maybe you'll move on from me.  
Maybe everything will be okay.


End file.
